Brightest Stars
by redbird2016
Summary: Leo and Luna have been living peacefully in london ever sense they left Neo Domino, but when an old enemy returns they are called to defend their new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Reader, **

**Glad you have decided to read this story. Sorry about the description. Not very good with explaining things.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh 5D's, any of the character's from that show, or any cards from the card game that are mentioned. I think that some's it up.**

Luna was slowly riding down a road after school. It had been a hard day of classes, her philosophy class in particular was especially brutal. Today was the day that her teacher decided that she could not do anything right. Cutting down every argument she put up before it could be made into a legitimate defense. She stopped half way over the bridge and looked out over the water of the harbor. _O well_, she thought, _at least I had friends who took that class and warned me about it. _

A loud BANG broke her out of her thought. Below and to her left, two boys were having a duel. Recognizing them, she picked up her board and walked over to them. realizing the match was almost over, she decided to sit on the hill and watch the outcome before talking to them.

One of the boys looked a lot like Luna, with naturally teal colored hair pulled back in a ponytail, khaki pants, a plain dark blue polo with their school's insignia on the left side, and an open jacket. He had 1000 life points, 2 cards face down and no monsters on his field and 2 cards in his hand.

The other boy had dark hair, wore glasses, black pants with a chain attached to two of the belt loops, a button-down shirt, and a black tie with the same schools insignia on the tongue. He had two monsters on the field, two robots, one bedecked in red armor plating. The other had a yellow outer shell. He also had a face down card, 3000 life points and it was his turn.

"Alright," the dark haired boy said drawing a card from his deck, "My turn. I'll start by summoning Green Gadget in attack mode." A green robot appeared in a flash of light next two his red and yellow look a likes. **(Green Gadget ATK/1400 DEF/600)**

"And now I summon the trap/monster, Stronghold the Moving Fortress, and sense I have my three gadgets on the field he gets a power boost to the tune of 3000 Attack points."

Behind the boy, a gigantic Crome arm shot out of the ground, then it slammed its palm onto the fragmenting earth, and the rest of the creatures body slowly rose from its earthy tomb. The creature was a bunch of sheets of metal bolted together overtop a bunch of gizmos and wires. The chest piece had three slots in it, which the three gear robots fit into. Then the gears started to spin rapidly as the giant monster let out a primordial roar, and the creatures attack strength rose from 0 to 3000.

Smiling the boy yelled, "Now Stronghold attack directly and end this match."

As the chrome robot wound up for the punch his master ordered, the teal haired boy started to chuckle. When he looked at his confused opponent he spoke,

"You're right your attack will end this game. But I'm gonna be the winner! I activate my trap card Dimension Wall, now instead of me taking the damage from your monster you do. Now stronghold attack complete your attack."

The dark haired boy cringed as he watched the giants fist collided with its own body punching a 20 foot wide hole in the chassis and scrap metal fell all around him as his life points dropped to zero.

As the monsters began to dissolve the boy just stared blankly at the ground after a second he dropping to the ground shouting, "Dang it. I was this close to finally winning. Come on."

The other boy just smiled taking his deck out of his disk and back into the case he wore on his hip. Walking towards his friend he spoke up, "Good game Jake. That was a close match."

Extending his hand to his downed friend he finished, "if it wasn't for you getting a little ahead of yourself I would have lost."

Jake looked at the hand then back at the face owning it trying to decide what to do. At last he took the hand saying, "Thanks for the tip Leo. Next time I will beat you."

Leo just pulled Jake to his feet smiling, "Alright, but I'm not going easy on you got it."

This resulted in both of them trying to stare each other done, which quickly ended when both of them burst into fits of laughter at each others 'serious' face.

Seeing this as a good time to step in, Luna started walking towards them, "Good game you too. It was fun to watch, but Leo. You do remember what today it is don't you?"

Not noticing the look his sister was giving him he thought for a minute, "Um . . . Thursday, why?"

Releasing a small sigh Luna continued, "And what is it that makes this Thursday different from all the others?"

"Um . . . Well . . . Let see. Wait . . . You couldn't mean?"

A silent nod from his sister answers his question.

Looking at his watch, "but it's only . . . Crap! Sorry Jake, my sister and I really have to be somewhere."

Not even bothering to hear a reply from his friend, Leo booked it back up the hill, grabbing his duel board and the rest of his stuff on the way, his sister following close behind him.

When they were a decent distance away from the spot where Leo and Jake had had their duel, Leo spoke to his sister, "So how do you think Aki has been these last few years?"

"Don't know. She has probably been busy at medical school. Her email said that she would be beginning her residence at the old university college hospital and she wanted to see us at 4 today for something."

Looking again at his watch which read 3:30, Leo responded, "well lets not keep here waiting. It will be great to see big sis again." He gunned his board motor to the point of overheating and took the left exit onto the main road.

Behind him he heard a faint scream from his sister that sounded like, "Leo, the hospital is in the other direction." Cursing to himself Leo turned around and as he passed his sister again bantered, "right I knew that . . . Now let's go, we're waisting time." and he sped of again this time to the right exit.

Luna just sighed and followed her impulsive twin thinking, _sorry Akiza. It looks like we're going to be a bit late to the reunion._

_**Hello this is RedBird.**  
_

**_This is my first story I have ever done, so any criticism will be accepted._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh 5D's or its characters. Only the people and events that I come up with.**

It was 4:30 by the time Luna and Leo got to the hospital. Picking up their boards, the twins walked into the waiting room and up to the receptionists desks. The lady behind the desk looked busy filing patient information, so Luna was willing to wait a minute, but Leo wasn't.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Leo spoke up, a little louder than necessary. The receptionist looked up from her work, a little taken aback, but not startled. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked kindly.

Again a little louder than necessary Leo responded, "We hope so. You see an old friend of ours just started working here, and last night she e-mailed my sister asking us to come see her for some reason today. You wouldn't happen to know where we can find Akiza Izayoi, would you?"

The nurse behind the desk smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, but Akiza is currently making her rounds, and can not meet with you two. I will let her know that you are here and request that she meet with you at her earliest convenience."

Leo looked at the nurse blankly then proceeded to beg her, "Please, we swear we won't be in the way, and we haven't seen her in over 2 years, and my sister," Leo stopped a moment to pull his sister closer to him, "Luna has been really looking forward to today. Please let us see Aki."

Down the hall a young lady started walking towards the group chuckling. She wore light red scrubs and carried a small clipboard of papers. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun with the exception of two bangs that came down to her neck and complemented her green eyes. When she was close enough to the desk to be heard by the three, still chuckling she made her presence known. "Leo you should keep it down. You are aware that this is a hospital?"

"Aki," both kids yelled as they bolted to her and wrapped her in a hug. Akiza placed her hands on their shoulders and just smiled at them, "know what did I just say about the noise?"

Both of them looked up at the women's face, "sorry," they both whispered as low as audibly possible while giggling.

Akiza turned her attention to the receptionist. Handing her the clipboard she talked to her, "Sophie, this is the update Dr. Carter wanted about Samantha, can you give it to him when he gets out of the meeting. I will be taking these two to the cafeteria for some food. Call me if their is an issue, please."

Sophie smiled, "Sure Akiza. How is Sam's condition anyways?"

"Better, thanks to the new prescription. She should be able to walk around in a few days if her body continue to respond this way" Akiza answered.

"Let's pray for that then," Sophie concluded then returned to her work.

Akiza looked down at the twins again still wrapped around her in a hug like little kids, "you two must be starving. Let's go I was about to get my lunch anyway."

In twenty minutes the trio were sitting at a cafeteria booth eating lunch. Leo had a slice of pepperoni pizza and a dr. Pepper, Luna a chicken Cesar salad and some water, and Akiza had a tuna fish sandwich and rose tea. The three spent a lot of time catching up and talking of old times with the rest of the team. The twins informed Akiza that jack and crow were scheduled to enter the same league by the end of the year, but they had heard nothing about yusai. Akiza frowned at this for a moment then changed the subject to why she had asked them to see her on such sort notice.

"yah, we were wondering about that. The email Luna received sounded urgent. What's up?"

"you know that meteor shower that is supposed to be happening in three days?"

The twins nodded, they had heard about it in class. "well... I asked my supervisor and he agreed to let me have a little party for the kids here so they can watch the shower. And I wanted to know if you would help with the preparations."

Without even hesitating the twins answered yes followed by Luna asking, "when do you want us to start?" Akiza smiled happy to here the girls enthusiasm, "let's finish lunch first then we can get started."

The next three days were relatively quiet at the hospital if you didn't count the occasional crashing of a ladder, or the outburst from Leo who caused said ladder to crash and the giggling of the children who would laugh when they saw Leo stumble into the ladder.

By the time the trio had finished getting the party ready there was already an air of excitement that could only by attributed to young children getting ready for a fun night. As the sun set patients, nurses, and doctors all made their way to the roof skylight where the party was to be held.

The children, who could run around played games like ninja, tag, and duck, duck, goose, Those who couldn't played board games, dual monsters, drew pictures and laughed at Leo's horrible jokes, as the adults sat back and smiled at the enjoyment on the kids faces. Eventually the laughter died down and everyone began to look towards the night sky, searching for a flicker.

In the depths of the quiet one boy pointed to a spot in the sky and shouted "LOOK" as the first comet shot through the night and burned away into dust, the shower had begun.

Their was many an "ohhh" and "ahhh" as the hospital watched the spectacle that was occurring thousands of miles above them. As Luna watched a small hand tugged at her skirt. Looking down she saw a young girl holding onto her and hiding behind her leg.

Luna smiled gentle at the girl, guessing at what was wrong, kneeling down to the little girls level she comforted her, "you know when I was your age, I was scared of things like this too. Would you like to know how I overcame the fear?" the girl nodded.

"I had friends and my brother who stood by me as a faced the things I was scared of, so I knew I had people that could help me if I needed them. My name is Luna, will you tell me your name, so we can be friends?"

The little girl spoke shyly, "I'm Samantha."

Luna smiled again, "Samantha huh, that's a pretty name. Tell me Samantha would you like to know a secret about comets, I bet once you know it they won't be so scary."

Samantha's face hearing the word "secret" immediately lit up and came closer to Luna so know one else would here. Luna cupped her hands and whispered to Sam, "Comets grant wishes to people, if they are given the request just as they become visible."

Samantha stepped back half a step as she thought about what she just heard, "but, if I can't see when the comet appears how can I make a wish on it?"

Luna slowly put her arms under sam's and lifted the girl up to her waist, "that little one is what friends are for. They help you make your wishes come true."

Samantha was nervous at first and hid her face in Luna's shoulder, but slowly began to look to the skies and became mesmerized by the amazing event playing out before her. Luna smiled at the joy she saw in sam's eyes, and looked curiously at one of the meteors when Sam pointed to it.

The rock in question was hurtling down toward the hospital grounds and many patients including Sam were getting nervous. Other doctors tried to calm the startled children down as Luna explained to Sam, "don't worry Samantha, the meteor will burn up before it reaches here, and it will be no bigger than a pebble that could fit in your hand. Would you like me to find that rock when it lands?"

Succeeding in her job, Sam physically relaxed in Luna's arms and nodded at the idea of having a rock from space, and the two resumed to watch the show.

Like Luna predicted the meteor started getting smaller and smaller as it got closer to it final destination, but as it was still a few stories above the ground it broke into three pieces one of them landed in the river and was carried of by the current, the second continued to burn and landed in the hills in front of the hospital. The third piece blitzed over the patient observers and land skipped over the ground until crashing into the small forest behind the hospital.

Luna and Sam starred at the crater the meteor left in its wake until Akiza came up to them and brought them back to reality.

"Sam, follow doctor Nelson back to your room. Luna I'm gonna need your help, follow me."

Confused the two did as they were told. Luna followed Akiza down to the lobby of the hospital and out into the night heading towards the crater.

"Akiza what is going on?" Luna asked out of breath as they stopped near the beginning of the skid mark.

Akiza looked at Luna for a second,"you mean you didn't see it. That meteor just now hit a plane during its descent, which was cut in half. Part of it crashed into that hill. We need to know if there are survivors."

Knowing the situation Luna returned to sprinting towards the wreckage, Akiza close behind. Reaching the center she heard a squeaking near her shoulder. "what kuribon? Why are you here?" Kuribon just floated forward and started navigating the debris field as if on a mission. Curious Luna followed her friend to a wing leaning upright against what remained of at one point was the cockpit.

"Luna what are you doing wandering around, and why is Kuribon with you?" Akiza asked when she caught up with them. "Sorry Akiza, Kuribon brought me here. I think she believes there is someone behind here. Do you know how to get rid of this thing?"

Before Akiza could answer, both she and Luna felt the air get heavier. Knowing what was about to happen both of them hit the ground as the wing was sent spiraling forward by an invisible force crashing with a huge clang into a pile of wreckage ten feet away. Luna looked up to see a boy about her age crouching with his hands in front of him just behind where the wing was. The boy was covered in his own blood and his clothes were shredded. He tried to stand but collapsed from exhaustion and fell down next to Luna.

Akiza called for help to move the kid as Luna just stared at him, hoping that he wouldn't die in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh 5D's or its characters.**

Luna sat next to the bed of the unconscious teen. Bandages covered most of his body making him look like a fresh mummy.

The door to the room slid open and Akiza walked in with a chart under her arm, "anything new with our mystery patient today Luna?" she asked. Luna just shook her head, "he hasn't even twitched and it's been a week. Should we be worried?"

Akiza smiled at the girls concern, "don't worry, a lot of medicine is patients. He will wake up when he is ready. You should worry about yourself a little more. Have you gotten any decent sleep lately?"

It was true, between school, helping out at the hospital, playing with Sam, who seemed to have limitless energy, and looking after the comatose boy Luna hadn't had a healthy amount of sleep in a while.

"here I'll go see if an on call bed is empty and you can take a nap there." Luna opened her mouth to protest but Akiza cut her off, "and no telling me that your fine, we both no you aren't, I'm the adult and the nurse so I'll pull rank if I have to."

Luna closed her mouth, smiled a little, and nodded, with that Akiza left the room with her new mission. After the door closed Luna looked again at the bandaged boy, "I wish you would wake up soon" were the few words she got in before fatigue over took her and she drifted into dreamland.

_One week ago_

Luna stared in disbelief at the bleeding figure in front of her. _How can anyone still be standing with that much blood._ As she thought this, the boy collapsed to his knees. Without even thinking she caught him before his upper body hit the ground.

Akiza and a stretcher team arrived moments later and the boy was carried to the ER where doctors got to work. Three hours passed before a doctor came out to a waiting room were Luna and Leo were ... well ... waiting.

"How is he?" the both asked in unison. The doctor responded calmly, "the boy is fine, he isn't in any immediate danger. Where is nurse Akiza, I would like to talk to her about him?"

The twins let loose a sigh of relief they had both been holding then Leo answered,"she went back with a rescue team to search the crash site, they said they would need her abilities to move some of the wreckage."

The doctor nodded understanding, "tell Akiza when you see her that I'm placing the boy in her care, and that I would like to talk to her as soon as she is able."

The twins nodded and the doctor left, no doubt to get some well deserved sleep. Another hour passed before the twins saw Akiza again, who looked really warn out. They told her the doctors message, then said goodbye and that they would be back tomorrow after school. Akiza smiled and thanked them for their help, then she watched the kids go and headed to bed herself, she had four more hours before her next shift started.

Luna woke up to someone nudging her shoulder and calling her name in her ear. Asking her something. "erm . . . wha?" looking up she saw Akiza. "Akiza . . . What are you asking?"

Akiza asked again, "I said what happened to the boy?"

Luna both still half-asleep and confused looked blankly at the redhead, "What are you talking about, he's right there." she said, pointing at the bed, but when she looked herself the only thing there was a pile of used bandages.

"He's gone . . . Akiza where did he go?"

"I don't know, I was asking you."

"Well we have to go looking for him." Luna finished as she stood up and the bed blanket that was on her shoulders fell to the floor. Luna didn't notice, but Akiza did. _Did he put that on her before he left_ Akiza thought, but before she could contemplate it further Luna called back to her half way out the door, "Come on Akiza. We half to find him."

Akiza followed her young friend and they searched the hospital asking doctors, nurses, and patients if the had seen a boy wrapped in bandages. All said no. Eventually they stopped to break, disappointed in their failure.

"I don't get it. He's just one injured person, where could he have gone?" Luna asked out loud. Akiza just shook her head. Behind them they heard a cheerful little voice, "Hi Luna, Akiza, what cha doing?"

Both girls looked at the voice and Luna smiled, "Hey Samantha. We're just looking for someone. He's the boy that was in the crash last week."

Samantha looked at nothing in particular, like she had just had some amazing revelation, "Is that who he was." "I thought he was just some funny looking man who needed an eyepatch," she finished with a smile.

Akiza and Luna starred at her shocked. Then together, "Wait you've seen him. Where is he?"

Samantha was taken aback, "yah, he was walking around confused. I asked him if he needed help and he asked me where the cafeteria was. I told him where to go and after he thanked me he walked off saying something about loosing a lot of blood."

Luna and Akiza started running towards the cafeteria, Sam close on their heels wondering what was happening. The trio arrived at the destination to find the boy sitting at a table, three dirty empty bowls were stacked on the table in front of him and he was working on a fourth as they walked up to him.

Akiza was the first to speak up, "um . . . Excuse me."

The boy didn't hear her, so she tried again to no avail. Then Samantha walked up and tugged on the boys pajamas causing him to look down.

"Your the girl who told me where to find the cafeteria, weren't you?" Samantha nodded. "Well then let me treat you to some ramen, this kid with teal green hair made this bet with me that if I could down a bowl that had three spoonfuls of wasabi and half a bottle of hot sauce then he pay for all I could eat. Took me just 2 minutes."

Samantha nodded again and sat down across from the boy as he ordered four more bowls from a passing waitress who brought the order out quickly. Samantha started eating and the boy turned around at Akiza and Luna, "Well would you two also like some food or are you just gonna stand their looking at the back of my head?"

It was then that Akiza and Luna realized how hungry their search for the boy had made them. They sat down, gave thanks for the meal, and started eating lunch, deciding they could talk later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh 5D's or its characters.**

All that could be heard at the table was the slurping of noodles as the four people enjoyed their bowls of soup. Eventually, one of them, a teen with ocean green hair looked up from her meal at the boy sitting next to her. He was young, about her age if not one year older, and apart from the few bandages that still covered parts of his body he was pretty handsome.

The boy not looking up from his food, asked smiling, "So you see something you like?" This resulted in the two other people at the table looking up at a blushing Luna, who then turned her head down until she calmed her face.

Changing the subject Akiza spoke up, "You seem to be fine considering you have been comatose for a week. You mind explaining why you left your room without permission?"

"Wait . . . a week? No wonder I was starving," was the boys response followed by, "so . . . why am I here anyway?"

Both Luna and Akiza starred at the boy like he had just grown a second head, not sure if the boy was joking or not. Luna was the first to speak up, "So you don't remember how you got here?" The boy shook his head no. Akiza spoke next, "well then it's a good thing your sitting down because you're in for quite the story."

The trio sat around the table, the only noise coming from Samantha who was still enjoying slurping her soup. She looked up at the adults she was with, all of them were thinking about the story they just heard. She didn't follow all of it, but she understood some parts. The boy sitting across from her, that looked scary with his bandages but was actually really nice, was the survivor of a plane that crashed near the hospital grounds during the meteor shower last week. Akiza, the nurse to the girls left, and Luna, the other girl to Sam's right, we're the two who found the boy and brought him back to the hospital.

The boy was the first to speak, "wow . . . That's some story. Wish I could remember it."

A shocked Luna responded, "wait you don't remember it at all?"

The boy shook his head. Akiza was next, "well why don't we start with what you do remember."

The boy stared of into space for a moment, "My name is mike, I'm not from around here, I think, and if what you said is true I have a power of some kind. Other than that I'm drawing a blank."

Silence

"Well at least you remember your name." Samantha muttered quietly, noticed the other four looking at her then continued, "Well how sad would it be if mike couldn't even remember his name."

More silence then silent nodding.

Mike was the first to get up, "Well I've had my fill. I guess I should head back to my room. Doctor Akiza do you think you could show me there?"

Akiza stood up as well, "I'm not a doctor yet but sure mike will talk a bit more later. Samantha would you like to come with us?"

Samantha beamed and hoped off her chair. Akiza briefly glanced at her watch then turned to Luna who was standing up as well, "I'm sorry to have kept you and Leo this late on a school night. If your parents get made ask them to call me and I'll take the blame."

Luna nodded then went to the corner of the room to collect her brother who was still depressed. They both said goodbye then left the hospital.

On the way home just outside their house,

"Leo what are you so sad about, you haven't said anything for the past half an hour."

Leo looked at his sister then revealed an empty wallet in his right hand, "That new friend of yours cost me a months allowance, A MONTH." Looking down dejectedly, "Now I need to ask dad for lunch money and he'll never believe my story.

Luna just looked at her brother, he looked kinda pathetic actually. Luna chuckled a little, "Well . . . That's what you get for betting that money. Don't worry if your nice i'll help you out."

Leo looked up hopefully,"Really sis. Your awesome . . . Wait . . . whats the catch?"

"No catch just do my choirs for a the rest of the month and will call it even." Luna laughed a little as she picked up her dual board and walked into the house.

Leo just stared at Luna, his jaw open in shock, "Wait Luna that's not fair," he complained.

Luna turned around her tongue out a little, chuckling, "that's my offer bro, take it or leave it."

They both continued their little back and forth as the got ready for bed.

(Later that night)

Akiza was looking at her computer finishing up some paper work and filing reports. A voice behind her asked, "Still working Akiza?"

Startled Akiza jumped in her seat a little as she turned around, "Sophie . . . you scared me. Please don't do that again."

Sophie smiled, "okay I won't, but you didn't answer my question."

"Then yes I'm still working. Why don't you head out, I won't be much longer."

Sophie nodded, "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Sophie." Akiza responded returning to her work.

Akiza waited until Sophie was gone before getting out her phone. A quick dial and she was talking to an old friend.

Mina: hello Akiza, long time no talk.

Akiza: hey Mina how are you? You and Trudge still together?

Mina: actually he proposed about a year ago so yes we are.

Akiza: congratulations Mina, I'm really happy for you two. Hey do you think you can do me a favor?

Mina: I didn't think this was a social call. faint squeak in the background, Mina shifting position in a chair So, what do you need?

Akiza: do you still have access to those files of missing kids that were on Sayers private laptop?

Mina (surprised): well yeah . . . They should still be on file at city hall, and if not I'm sure I saved them on a personal hard drive in storage somewhere. Why?

Akiza (completely serious): because I think one of those kids literally just crashed into my hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not claim any rights to any of the characters in the story accept for my own, those people belong to their rightful creators. If you have seen the show before you know who those are. If you have never heard of this show then watch it. It is rather good. Anyway read and review. Enjoy.**

The next day at school

Luna was talking with some friends before last period when her name was called over the loud speaker summoning her the principles office. Luna sighed wondering what trouble her brother needed her to bail him out of this time as she entered the room.

Strangely enough her brother wasn't there this time. Nervous Luna spoke up, "you wanted to see me mam?" The principle who was filing some papers looked up, "Ah yes. Mrs. Luna, please sit down." "oh don't worry dear your not in any trouble," she finished as Luna sat down. "I called you in because I have a task for you."

Luna physically relaxed upon hearing the principles words and listened closely to her next sentence, "A transfer student and a new student will be starting here next week and as student body president I had hoped you would act as his guide and a friendly face as he gets used to the school."

Luna nodded her understanding then asked, "who is the student and where is he transferring from?"

Luna and Leo were walking down the hall of the hospital wing. Having heard from Sophie at the front desk that Akiza was currently on rounds they decided to pay a visit to Mike's room and get to know him better. As they got closer to the room they could hear voices coming from inside. One was Akiza's, another was Mike's and a third was unknown to them. Looking at each other they both took positions outside the room and listened in.

Unknown voice: Mr. Mike I am Doctor William Howard Oswald most of my patients call me Doctor Who. I was the ER doctor who patched you up when you arrived here.

Mike: Thanks for that doctor, really appreciate it.

Doctor Who: You might not want to thank me just yet, there are still a few things we need to talk to you about before you are released. Specifically about what we discovered about your body when we operated. I also wanted Mrs. Akiza involved in this talk both as your main caregiver and as a student of medicine if that is okay?

Mike nodded but held up a finger before the good doctor could continue, "I have no problem with others listening so long as the don't hide behind doors and think they are ninja."

Luna and Leo looked at each other realizing Mike had found them out and stepped into the room. Mike looked at both of them, "for future reference both of you need to control your breathing when your hiding. I could hear you from my bed."

The twins started to apologize, but mike cut them off with a chuckle and a smile indicating all was forgiven. He then nodded to doctor Who to continue.

Pointing to a picture on a monitor screen, the good doctor began, "this is a multi-layer diagram of your body mike. We took it when you were brought in, Now do you see anything odd about it?"

The three kids shook their heads confused but Akiza spoke up, "um . . . There looks to be an unnatural amount of activity in the lower left of his body. Doctor . . . that's where the cecum is located isn't it?"

Doctor who nodded, silently praising his student, while Akiza explained what the cecum was, "It's a vestigial organ, it once was used by our ancient ancestors to help digest foods, but sense the human diet has changed to not include these foods it isn't used as much if at all anymore."

"Very good Akiza. Now is there anything else you see that strikes you as odd in this diagram?"

Akiza looked for a minute then gasped at the realization, "but ... Tha ... That's not possible ... Is it?"

This time the doctor explained to the confused kids. "This diagram was compiled of pictures taken over the entire procedure, and if you look closely at some points," Doctor Who zoomed in on sections of the body, (the left arm, right kidney, and stomach), that were especially banged up, "you can see the body actually healing itself at an accelerated rate."

Sure enough as the small class watched they noticed muscle tissue closing gapping wounds turning them into small cuts and scratches.

There was a silence in the room for awhile, then mike spoke up, "Alright doctor three questions. One, how do I have this ability? Two, why did it take me a week to heal, when we just watched my body stitch a three inch gap in my leg in less than five minutes? And three is there anything else you would like to tell me? And please don't ask Akiza if she sees anything I want to know now." looking to Akiza, "No offense."

"None taken. If I was in your shoes I would want to know to."

Doctor Who thought about his answer before finally responding, "While it's only a theory, I believe your body has created a new structure that is designed for rapid cellular regeneration and is created and stored in or near the cecum, this would explain the large amount of activity we noticed there. As for the reason it took so long for you to heal, it probably had to do with where you were injured. After all you would want your heart to heal with it's four chambers included and not just a lump of muscle."

"As for anything else you might want to know there is this." Touching the screen the doctor closed the images of healing body parts and zoomed in on the head. "I can't explain why but for some reason you have some metal and wires lodged in your skull and they attach to your brain stem for some reason. Also in your right eye their appears to be some kind of emitter. What it does I don't know, but it's something."

Mike touched the back of his neck and pressed lightly and felt the metal just underneath his skin, "So doctor, your saying I'm a cyborg then, I guess."

"I know this might be hard, but can you recall at all why you might have implant such as these."

Mike shook his head, "Sorry. I'm drawing a blank."

The doctor sighed, "that's disappointing, but that is all I have to say. I'll leave you to talk with your friends then. Goodbye."

The group said goodbye as the doctor left. As the door closed they changed the subject.

"So I take it you still don't remember stuff about yourself Mike." Leo spoke first.

Mike shook his head, "Which is frustrating. Especially when the docs have been saying someone has been screwing with my body."

"Well what I learnt at school today might help" Luna chipped in. The rest of the friends waited as Luna rummaged in her bag and pulled out a clean school uniform, which she placed on Mike's bed.

"Okay, I'll bite. How does this help." Leo responded first.

Looking at her brother, "The principle called me into her office today before the end of school, she told me that a new student would be starting next week, and guess whose name came up as the new student?"

"Me" Mike finished as he held the uniform in his hands, "Alright but that doesn't really help me figure out who I am other than a new student at . . . " he paused to look at the school insignia, "New London Academy."

"No, but the mandatory student records that the school has just might. And as student president and a new student liaison I have access to those files, so come Monday we will be able to start answering this pile of questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, review if you want. Would enjoy feed back from some of the audience. Sorry about the random updating, I try to get a few chapters finished before I post new things. I claim no rights to any of the characters in this show except for the ones I created for it. Enjoy.**

-School Lobby-

"How do you still not know how to tie a tie?" Luna scolded her brother. "We've only been going to a school that requires it for three years now."

"Well I usually have someone else tie it for me before first period, so it's not like it was a problem until today, actually since your helping it still isn't a problem."

Luna slapped Leo upside the head at the comment, then the two heard chuckles from the doorway.

Turning they saw Mike, Sammantha, and Akiza entering the lobby. Sam was failing to stifle a giggle while Mike and Akiza switched to a normal straight face.

Luna noticed that Mike was wearing the uniform she had given him. A pair of khaki dress pants, button down shirt with a black tie, and blue blazer with the school insignia on the left side.

"You look nice." she complemented him.

"What are you talking about he looks just like every other guy at the school." Leo interjected who received an elbow to the ribs from his sister. Ignoring the comment Mike responded, "Thanks. So do you."

"What about me." Sammantha's voice perked up not wanting to be left out of the conversation. She also was wearing a school uniform, only hers was a lightish red, borderline pink skirt and a white blouse, with a red bow.

Luna smiled, "You look very nice. Ready for your first day of school?"

Sam nodded, "Yep. Look I even have a deck." Holding up a set of cards, "Akiza helped me make it last night."

"That's great Sam, hey Leo didn't you have something for Sam as well?" The group looked expectantly at Leo who was searching his backpack for something. "Every duelist needs an easy to access place to put their deck, so from Luna and myself we present to you this." Holding out a leather belt with a deck box attached to it.

Sammantha starred at the gift for a minute shocked. Then gleefully took it in her hand and put it on. It was a little big for her and sagged a little when she placed her deck in the case, but other than that it was,

"Perfect. Thanks you guys." She finally said as she double hugged the twins.

"Well then if that is it. We should get going. We don't want Sam to be late on her first day right?" Mike said and the other three nodded.

"Well stop by the main office and pick up your schedule after lunch mike, I already know we have first period together and are classes for second and third are close enough that I can just show you around," Luna mentioned. Mike nodded and the four friends started heading out.

"Wait Mike, there's one more thing . . ." Akiza stopped them as they walked to class. She tossed him a clear sealed bag. "That is what we found among the plane wreckage, maybe it can help jog your memory."

Mike nodded and broke the seal. Inside the bag wasn't much; a cord with a pendent and keys attached and a slightly burnt but still usable Red-Eyes B. Chick duel monsters card.

"Well not much to go on, but it's a start. Thanks Akiza." Mike said as he put the objects in his pockets.

"Just keep me in the loop, about what you find. I might be able to help."

The group nodded then walked to their first period classes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review if you want. This chapter is definitely longer than the last one. Am working on chapter 8 in my free time so with any luck that should be up soon anyway enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

Luna and Mike walked into the class. The teacher had just started the lesson.

"Ms. Luna, I do hope you have a good reason for being late to _my_ class." the teacher said a little snidely.

Luna just smiled and handed the teacher two hall passes, "sorry, Mrs. M. I was escorting some students to their classes." she pointed to the boy beside her. He just waved trying to divert as much attention from himself as he could.

Mrs. M would not allow this. "Oh . . . We have a new student. You can take your seat Luna, and you sir perhaps you would like to introduce yourself to the class."

Mike looked at the sea of judgmental eyes that were already starring at him like sharks about to engage in a feeding frenzy, "um . . . No not really." then he noticed an empty seat beside Luna's and tried to make his way to it, but the teacher just grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back to her side.

"oh well, If you won't do it, I will." pulling a thin cylinder out from her pocket she clicked a button and a little screen popped up showing a file about Mike.

"Class this is Mark, he is 17, has no listed hobbies or interests, apparently, and is joining us from . . . Oh, he's self taught. . . Well that certainly explains a lot."

Mike tried to correct her misspelling of his name, but she steamed rolled him saying, "don't you worry Mark. We will get you up to speed quickly. Why don't you take a seat and I will talk to you after getting the rest of the class started on the assignment."

As he walked down the isle to his new seat he heard a few faint snickers. Luna tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it didn't work that well. As Mike sat down, Mrs. M addressed the class.

"Now class, today we begin your first real assignment on psi control, so put away those textbooks and summon those creatures like I showed you yesterday."

The class became immensely overjoyed at the sound of this and immediately dropped their books on the floor and reached into pockets to pull out duel monsters cards, soon the room was filled with small dragons, furry creatures and a few pixies.

Mrs. M spoke again, "In your desks you will find a box of lego pieces. Today's lesson will be to get your monster to open the box and then build said lego. The only thing is you can not touch the pieces or the box in any way."

This was answered by a plethora of groans from the class. Mrs. M just smiled and said, "Now don't make me get the duct tape out again. I think I was the only one who liked that class."

Mike looked over at Luna, and seeing his confused expression explained, "All the students in this class, are psychic, this class is to teach us how to control it, so we don't end up wrecking the city. As if to emphasize this two little fur balls appeared and proceeded to sit on Luna's shoulders.

"Let me introduce you, the ball of fuzz to my left with the tail is kuribon. The one on the right with wings is winged kuriboh. Say hi guys." The two creatures closed their eyes and nodded at him, saying hi.

Before Mike could say hi back to Luna's . . . (would it be right to call them pets?) . . . Mrs. M showed up and started to instruct him. "Don't worry dear, I wouldn't let you start this class with such a complicated assignment. Let's start by seeing how far you get in summoning a creature. Do you have a card you can use for a summoning?"

Mike reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his Red Eyes B. Chick card, as he placed the card on his desk a little black beak started to poke out of the card art. Followed by a pair of beady red eyes and the rest of his head, soon the entire body popped out of the card and after stretching its wings, it landed on Mike desk and coughed up a little fireball.

Mike just stared at the creature for a second, then looked at Mrs. M surprised face

Regaining her composure in a huff Mrs. M began, "Well that's good." handing him some plastic blocks, the blocks had red on one half of them and white on the other, "Now I want you to start having him make these shapes from the blocks, a red square, a white trapezoid, and a red and white triangle."

The dragon stared at Mrs. M and Mike felt a pain in the back of his head. Not able to let that feeling go Mike commented, "Um ... I think _he_ is a _she_. And I think we would be okay with the other assignment." looking at his dragon who nodded slightly in conformation.

A little annoyed at being questioned Mrs. M just smiled, "well _she_ might think that, but I am the teacher and _I_ know best. Now do your work."

Walking to the front of the class, she heard Mike say to his creature behind her, "No, your supposed to only make the shapes she told us to make. . ." Wanting to say I told you so, (in a teacherly way), she turned around to face her new student, "See harder than it looks isn't . . . "

Her words caught in her mouth as she saw the dragon had finish making the shapes with the blocks and was now juggling some of the leftovers with her tail. Mike was finishing his sentence, "Look we can mess around later. Right now just finish the lame assignment and stop drawing attention to yourself."

Really annoyed, Mrs. M walked to her desk, grabbed a spare lego kit, walked back to Mike and forcefully placed it on his desk saying, "I suppose to a simple minded _kid_ that task would seem lame. Perhaps you should give this one a go."

In less than four minutes, Mike's dragon had cleanly opened the packaging and had finished the build placing the last piece using it tale, much to the amazement of Mrs. M, Luna and the rest of the class.

Looking at Mrs. M's expression, Mike spoke up, " I have a question." With a nod from Mrs. M he continued, "so far this class has failed to teach me anything I apparently didn't already know how to do. Is this class going to get serious or should I just keep teaching myself?"

Okay, now just pissed and not trying to hide it anymore Mrs. M fumed, "Serious? Okay I guess I can give special assignments to students who ..." pulling a card from a box attached to her belt, she tossed it in the air ". . . want a challenge."

Immediately the classroom was replaced with the city skyline, the class was standing safely on top of a two hundred story skyscraper. Mrs. M was holding Mike by the collar over the edge, his dragon flying in a circle around them.

"In case your wondering class, this is your final exam. The task is simple, don't hit the ground."

Looking at Mike she spoke, "not only will you break a few bones, you will also fail the class." with that she let go of his collar letting him plummet like a rock. The baby dragon diving after him to help.

When red eyes finally caught up to her falling master, she grabbed his shirt and started pulling skyward. The ploy worked for a time, but then the fabric tore apart. Causing Mike to continue his ground breaking descent to the road below.

The only thing Mike could here was the beating of his heart as the ground grew larger and larger in his vision.

Thump, thump. _Is this how I'm going to die. _Thump, thump. _No, this is a test. There has to be an answer. Just think. _Thump_. Think. _Thump_. Think..._

_-flashback-_

_"Megan" an eight year old wined to an older figure lying on a coach reading a book to get her attention. Turning from her book she looked at her little cousin. Haphazardly she answered, "hmm."_

_Having her attention the boy pointed to a small black dragon hovering beside him, "she keeps messing up even simple things. She won't listen to me. What do I do?"_

_The girl, Megan, just smiled, "Nice try kiddo, but it isn't **her **that's screwing up. Its **you.**"_

_The boy just stared at her blankly. Getting up and walking towards him she continued, "Don't treat her like a separate thing. She won't listen to you if you do that." crouching down to meet his gaze now, "Yes she has her own mind, but Red eyes is part of your power, part of you. Your wouldn't blame your **hands **if they got jammed in a door, Would you?"_

_The boy just crossed his arms and turned away from his guardian and glared at the dragon, "My hands don't get me in trouble for eating candy before bed." The dragon looked down at the ground for a second knowing she was in trouble then back at the boy, eyes big in an apologetic manner._

_The girl just smiled and put the boy in a bear hug, "All right wise guy. You have a point, but do you get what I'm saying?"_

_The boy just nodded a little. Megan put her hand over his and pressed it out toward the dragon. The dragon glided toward them as Megan finished, "This is your power, Mike, don't be afraid of it, connect with it. Accept that which makes you special and you will find it will always be ready for you call."_

_-End of flashback, back to the free fall-_

Red eyes caught up again with her master, but this time she grabbed on to his torn shirt and crawled on to his back. Wrapping her tail around his torso and her claws under his armpits and hips. Wrapping her neck over his shoulder and resting her head over his beating heart.

Meanwhile, Mike had his eyes closed deep in concentration, gathering energy and thinking about the wisdom his cousin had given him.

Mike opened his eyes and uttered the one thing he needed, "**Wings**."

Immediately the dragons wings sprouted to ten feet, catching the wind and ending the descent with a stomach churning stop.

A few seconds of stunned silents passed, and Mike just looked at the wings keeping him aloft, _did I do this_, he thought to himself, a female voice in the back of his head responded, _well duh. _

Looking down at his dragons head he questioned, "Was that you?" In his mind he heard, _no, it was the wind, of course it was me, idiot. Just because you can't remember what you had for dinner last night, doesn't mean you can forget that I can talk with you. Jeeze. _

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Chill"

_I AM chill! _The dragon remed in mike's head, giving him a headache. Looking back up at the rooftops the dragon continued more calmly, _so you think miss annoying thinks we hit the ground yet?_

_"If she does, lets go rain on her day," Mike responded as the team shot up through the sky towards the rest of the class._

Miss annoying, as the dragon had called her, was staring down at the pavement wondering why the image she had been watching for the past three minutes now was getting larger in her field of vision. When the team shot up straight past her she fell over onto her butt staring at them with disbelief.

Mike and his partner floated above the class on the roof staring down at there teacher.

"My name is MIKE. Please get it right next time." with that Mike waved his hand, releasing a burst of psi energy and the skyscrapers reverted back into the school classroom. Mike slowly glided down to the floor and red-eyes's wings went back to be proportional to her body and let go of her master's waist and climbed onto his shoulder.

Mike petted his dragon, then looked at Mrs. M and said flatly, "I believe I just earned a passing grade in this class . . . Now what?"

Just then the bell rang ending first period.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Again this is Redbird,**

**Sorry for not posting anything in forever, College is really busy. Anyway the latest chapter, Read, enjoy, Comment (I would like to know what others think of this story). **

**I claim no rights to yu-gi-oh characters, the cards, or anything else that rightly belongs to someone else. **

Second and third period weren't as exciting for Mike as first period was, but they were enjoyable all the same. Before long the bell rang, and Mike entered the hall looking for his friend and guide, Luna, to show him to the cafeteria. It wasn't hard to spot the teal haired girl who was also looking for him. When they spotted each other they began to walk in the same direction, with the flow of the rest of the student body until they were beside each other.

"So how was chemistry? Did you try to stay awake?" Luna asked.

"I managed, doesn't help that the teach has a very monotone voice." Mike responded

Luna smiled at that, "Don't worry your not the first, nor the last student to think that. Listen I was hoping to show you around the school before we eat. We have an hour before next period and the line for food is usually huge for at least half an hour or so."

Mike turned to Luna and with his hands opened palmed he bowed and gestured, "Lead the way."

The duo walked around the important parts of the school, and Luna being the exceptional tour guide that she was rattled of facts like the back of her hand as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"This concludes the tour of Neo-London Academy." Luna said turning to her guest. "Are there any questions you still have that I didn't answer?" She asked smiling.

"Just two. The first is what is the deal with the psychic training class, do all the schools here have it?" Mike responded.

Luna smiled. "An excellent question good sir. The answer is no, not all schools have it, in fact we are the first school to be trying it. It started when a group of psychics started gaining notoriety in a Neo-Domino city." Changing here tone of voice from tour guide to concerned friend Luna continued, "Does the group the Arcadia Movement mean anything to you."

Mike nodded slightly, "It's a little fuzzy but it sound familiar, do you mind continuing?"

"Well the Arcadia Movement was a group of psychics who were gaining fame in Neo-Domino City in Japan. Most of it was bad because they would cause destruction with their powers, but it was stopped soon after the death of their leader, Divine, but one thing good that came from the group was the realization that a lot of people have psychic powers and just as many of them can't control their power, so to attempt to solve this problem, some members of the group who chose to remain in the spotlight of the world offered to teach classes on control. Thus causing the birth of this school." Luna concluded.

"Cool . . . Wait did you just say the birth of this school?"

"Yes, that's right." Luna answered matter of factly.

"Then does that mean everyone in this school is psychic?"

"To a degree. Yes, most of the student body has these abilities, but like anything about a group of individuals they vary. Some can only physically summon monsters while dueling, others can only make objects like trap and magic cards real but not living things like monsters, and others, like the kids in our class can summon monsters without a duel disk and in your case even change their bodily proportions. The list goes on by I won't bore you."

Mike nodded understanding, then looked around at his surroundings, "That's amazing." Then a little under his breath, "Glad to know something decent came out of that assholes plans."

Luna, who had barely heard what Mike said was about to ask what he meant, but he cut her off with another question, "So what's with that board over there?"

The moment gone Luna followed Mike's line of sight and saw a bulletin board near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Ohh ... That's the challenge board. Basically the school allows students to form teams for duel monsters and other games that take place on campus throughout the year. The pictures on the board are the teams insignias."

The two friends walked up to the board and Luna continued, "The board specifically allows different teams to challenge each other to events. All one team has to do is place their insignia over the insignia of the team they want to challenge, then move both insignias to the challenge they want."

Luna pointed to the sides of the billboard which had different challenges including: Battle Royal, One-on-One, Round-Robin, Speed 3, and others.

Mike noticed two events that looked like they could be moved among the options for challenges. Pointing to it he asked Luna what was so special about them.

"That's a disband challenge, and that's a legacy challenge, they are add-ons to any of the other challenges. The disband challenge, as the name would suggest, notifies the participants that the losing team has to disband. The legacy challenge, if for teams that want to continue on a team name."

Mike looked curious, "Do they ever get used?" He asked.

"Only with the graduating class. They use the disband challenge as a fun way to figure out which team was the best among them. It's really rare for a disband game to take place among teams unless their both graduating that year. Also the legacy challenge is used by younger class men who have friends or family in the graduating class."

"So Luna, are you on a team and how do I get on on?"

Luna smiled at the question, and pointed to an insignia of a black dragon, ready to take flight, that had in red lettering "6D's" imprinted on its body.

"That's my team, we call ourselves the "Six Dragons" so far it's myself, my brother Leo, our friends Jake, Kathy and Simon, and you, if you want the position." She added quickly. "Or if you want to form your own team, it's really simple. Just find four or five friends in your grade, come up with a name and a insignia design, then submit a roster and the design into the school office who then approve it and make you an official team."

Mike smiled half chuckling, "Thanks for the offer, but wouldn't it make more sense to see if I'm any good before offering me a spot on your team?"

"Teams aren't suppose to be about winning, their suppose to be about having fun. If you don't want to join then don't." Luna stated in a huff.

"Alright then, thanks for the offer, I accept." Mike finished, bowing his head slightly thinking that he had hurt Luna. Luna smiled, glad that he had accepted. Then they both walked into the cafeteria and the noise crowd for lunch.

-One semi long lunch line later-

Luna and Mike sat down at a table next to Leo who was already chowing down.

Whgbdnkiovn?" Leo asked to the confusion of his sister and Mike.

" sigh ... Leo what did mom say about talking with food in your mouth?"

Leo gulped down the contents of his mouth, "Sorry, how was class? Are the rumors true about Mike completely showing up Mrs. M?"

Behind the friends two people appeared, "Wait . . . We want to hear this too." One of them said as they sat down at the table.

"Hey Jake, Kathy. How are you guys? Where's Simon?" Luna asked.

The girl Kathy responded, "Not much. Just relaxin with friends. He got here late so still in line?" Taking a bite of her apple then pointing to Mike, "I'm guessing you're the new student causing a ruckus and getting my best friend in trouble."

"I'm not getting her in trouble." "He's not getting me in trouble." Both Mike and Luna answered in unison.

Kathy swallowed her apple chunk and frowned disappointed, "Really Luna you need to have more fun. I mean come on, even the class rep is aloud to break one or two rules now and then."

Luna poked at a tomato with her fork. "Just because I don't see the need of breaking a rule for a stupid reason doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun, miss too cool for school."

Kathy smiled, her work at the witty banter finished, "So spill what is just annoying schoolgirl gossip and what really happened?"

Luna went into the story of what happened during first period with Mike occasionally adding one or two details.

At the end Kathy beamed and slapped Mike on the back, "I'm liking you already. We're gonna be great friends."

"Umm ... Thanks, I think." Mike responded, "I'm just worried I might have gone to far."

Slapping Mike on the back again, "Don't worry about it, their aren't many people, teachers included, that like Mrs. M. She has a really big ego if you didn't notice. The worst that might happen is that you get stuck in her class for the rest of the year. More likely though is that you'll be transferred to a different psychic training class."

Just then a large bang was heard and a child's scream. Their were murmurs starting around the cafeteria as kids headed for the source of the noise.

Leo, Mike, and Luna looked at each other.

"Why did that scream sound familiar?" Leo asked aloud. Realization donned on Luna, "That was Samantha!"

The entire table stood up. "Whose Samantha?" Kathy and Simon asked together.

"We'll explain later. First lets figure out what's wrong." Mike commented as they headed towards the already growing crowd

**Well thats the chapter, sorry that it was a little heavy on the explaining things with luck it won't have to happen again anytime soon. So next chapter the First Duel of the series, stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading, Please review if you want to say something.**

**P.S. Am currently working on the next chapter now and would like some advice from people who have done this before on how to write a duel. If anyone has a pearls of wisdom they want to share would appreciate them.**


End file.
